


Audience of El

by SlipFromGrasp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipFromGrasp/pseuds/SlipFromGrasp
Summary: Kara likes to watch. She also likes to listen...





	Audience of El

She could hear them a mile away.

 

Literally.

 

It was a rare thing for James and Lena to beat Kara home. Lena was a notorious workaholic and James’ schedule was that of a CEO/journalist/office soothsayer/occasional vigilante. The three of them scheduled everything, knowing full well one or more would cancel. But judging by the distant sounds from Lena’s 50th floor—a faint sigh, James’ satisfied hum, the pop of a shirt button—it would take a full scale invasion to keep the three of them apart tonight.

 

Kara quickened her pace on foot toward the apartment building. Logic said to fly up, land by the rooftop pool, slip in the glass door and jump right in but Lena’s doormen were attentive. Couldn’t walk out in the morning if you didn’t walk in at night.

 

Ears still trained on her destination, Kara finally entered the building, a quick nod to the doorman. Kara swore he winked at her.

 

There was a clattering high above. A shoe? A picture frame maybe? Some snickering from both of them.

 

She was both excited to join in and a bit jealous at not being part of the mess Lena and James are making. Kara practically jumped into the private elevator, having to restrain herself as she punched in the keycode. The car had the faintest of scents: Lena’s perfume and that strange lotion James always put on.

 

“Turn around.” Definitely James. There’s some shifting: manicured nails on fabric, a belt buckle hastily unfastened, a zipper, pulled ever so slowly.

 

“Can this thing move any faster?”, Kara growled. Watching them was a treasure, listening from afar was sweet torture.

 

Lena’s strained voice cut in, “You started in the elevator, quit teasing me and jus—AH...ohhhhhh”.

 

“Fffuck”, James moaned, so deep it was obscene.

 

Around floor 48, Kara realized she had pressed a handprint into the elevator wall. Mercifully the car reached its destination. Even before the doors slid open, one wouldn’t need super-hearing to discern what was happening.

 

“Right there, righ—oh fuck!“ Lena sounded close already. Blue satin heels were left in the hallway, a vase had rolled into the living room.

 

James made no noise aside from the sound of his hips against Lena. Kara followed the mess down the carpeted hallway. Kara picked up James’ tie, a prop for later.

 

Kara arrived right on time. They were facing slightly away from her. Lena was facedown on the bed, on her knees, arms outstretched, gripping the sheets. James entire body was flush with hers, bracing himself with his left arm, holding Lena up with his right. He was buried to the hilt.

 

Kara stared, mouth agape, at the scene. They seemed unaware that she was in the doorway. Briefly Kara wondered if that’s what it looks like when he or Lena is behind her. She unbuttoned her shirt to reach a painfully hard nipple, her right hand delving below her waistband. If she was going to come in the middle of this doorway, so be it, she wasn’t going interrupt what was in front of her.

 

At some point the two ended up on their side, James rubbing Lena’s clit while he pistoned in and out of her. Lena was unintelligible at this point, coming for the second time. James went still for what seemed like forever, sighing into Lena’s neck, whispering how beautiful she looked as he spilled into her.

 

“Did you enjoy the show over there?”, said with whatever voice Lena had left.

 

Kara, who had now slid down to the floor and rubbed herself to oblivion, could hardly answer simple questions at this point. “Uh...y-yea, um...your elevator is too slow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter or tumblr @SlipFromGrasp


End file.
